Childhood Memories
by UndineAlice
Summary: "Firo, I like you," Luck stated bluntly after a few minutes. Childhood, LuckFiro and ClaireFiro


Childhood Memories

Author – UndineAlice

Pairing – Luck/Firo and Claire/Firo

A/N – This idea was floating around in my head at 11:30 the other night. I actually debated not getting up to write it down, but I couldn't sleep so I sat down at my desk and started writing. I finished with three pages (front and back) at 12:20. Enjoy~

Warnings - Light kissing

* * *

><p>The sky was a bright endless blue. Large, puffy white clouds casually drifted along as the sun shone down warmly on the vast field. Green leaves were carried by a gentle breeze. And a young Luck Gandor was chasing a laughing, seven year old Firo Prochainezo.<p>

"You'll never catch up to me Luck!" Firo shouted happily, looking over his shoulder at the distance between him and the other boy. Luck merely smirked as he began to sprint, gradually closing the gap between them. Firo's jaw dropped as the older came closer and closer and he demanded his legs to move faster. Then Luck planted one foot firmly on the ground and pushed himself forward, leaping high before tackling the unsuspecting brunette to the ground.

"Hey, no fair Luck!" Firo whined as he tried to squirm out from under Luck, who had him successfully pinned, a secure grip around his small torso.

Luck just beamed at him. "Nope."

"Pleaseee?" Firo asked, pouting a squirming a bit more for emphasis. Luck just rolled his eyes and smiled before standing up. Firo, now free, rolled over onto his back. The younger looked up at Luck, who offered his hand. Firo gladly took hold of it as Luck pulled him to his feet.

Firo then frowned at Luck's victorious grin as he brushed his shirt off.

"Don't let it get to your head. I let you win," Firo said stubbornly, jutting out his lower lip.

"Of course. Just like yesterday. And the day before that," Luck replied, his grin still in place.

The brunette nodded. The two began to walk through the grassy field, side by side, towards the Gandor household. A comfortable silence fell around them.

"Firo, I like you," Luck stated bluntly after a few minutes.

The younger glanced up at the older curiously.

"Well, I like you too Luck," Firo said simply, giving the other a questioning look.

"No, no. I mean, I really like you."

Firo cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. "What's the difference?"

Luck opened his mouth to respond but paused. He wasn't really sure how to explain it.

"How about I show you?" Luck said, quickly taking Firo's hands into his own before leaning in and pressing his lips against the other's. It was brief and Luck pulled away slowly, blushing, as Firo stared up at him.

"That much?" Firo asked quietly. Luck glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah. That much," Luck repeated as he squeezed Firo's hands before pulling him along to the house.

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

A 10-year old Claire Stanfield stared at Firo with wide brown eyes, his mouth hanging open. Firo scrunched his eyebrows together and held a finger up to his lips.

"Be quiet Claire!" he hissed. "I don't want anyone to hear."

"Alright, alright. Sorry," Claire said, holding his hands up defensively. "Guess I'm just surprised.

"You're not the only one."

"Still, who knew Luck could be so…forward?"

Firo felt his cheeks grow warm at the mention of Luck.

"So, he just said he like you and kissed you then and there?" Claire asked. Firo nodded slowly, staring at his hands in his lap.

The two sat on the porch, neither saying a word.

"'Y'know…I like you too Firo," Claire told him quite suddenly. Firo looked up to find the red-head's face inches from his own.

"As much as Luck?"

Claire was taken aback by the question. He thought about his answer for a bit before replying.

"I guess so," Claire said simply. Then, just as Luck had, Claire moved forward and gently brought their lips together. After a few moments, Claire broke the kiss, smiling slightly when he caught a glimpse of Firo's furiously blushing face. One of the servants soon came around, telling the two boys to wash up before dinner. Claire nodded politely and Firo hastily made a beeline for the washroom.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was awkward. At least for Firo. He was sat between Claire and Luck as the two eagerly ate their soup and biscuits. Neither of them mentioned what had happened earlier. The brunette poked at his peas as his mind jumped from Luck to Claire, back and forth, over and over. He took a small sip from his water glass before excusing himself from the dinner table. Luck and Claire exchanged questioning glances before excusing themselves and hurrying after Firo.<p>

Quickly, they caught up to the younger boy who was headed for his room. "Firo, what's your answer?" they asked in unison, immediately looking at each other in surprise.

"What do you think you're saying Claire?" Luck asked, his tone dropping.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing," Claire replied smugly.

"Look, Firo is mine. I already told him I liked him," Luck shot back, enunciating his words.

"How coincidental. I did the same thing not too long ago," Claire told him, his voice mocking.

Luck felt his eyebrow twitch as he grabbed Firo's hand. "I like him more."

Claire smirked, taking Firo's other hand. "Nope, I do."

The two glared daggers at one another before Firo pulled his hands away and quickly stepped between the two.

"Stop it!" he demanded and both boys halted, staring down at Firo in surprise. "I can't choose. I really like you both. Honest! But I can't decide," Firo explained, his head hanging. Immediately, Luck and Claire felt a pang of guilt. Luck bit his lip and Claire clenched his fists. The hallway was quiet. Then-

"I've got it!" Claire exclaimed, snapping his fingers in realization.

"Got what?" Luck asked as he and Firo looked at Claire curiously.

"How about this Luck? We'll have Firo marry both of us when we're older! Then we won't have to worry about fighting over him. What do you think?" Claire asked, smiling triumphantly as he placed his hands on his hips.

Luck stared at him for the longest time before he started to laugh. "That's genius Claire!" he managed to say.

"Thought you'd like it," he said, pulling Luck and Firo into a tight hug.

"So, what do you think Firo?" they asked.

The brunette smiled widely. "Of course!"

Then Luck and Claire simultaneously kissed Firo's cheeks, satisfied with the decision.


End file.
